Green Lantern Central Power Battery (Green Lantern: First Flight)
History Origin The Green Lantern Central Power Battery is a device created by the Guardians of the Universe to store and distribute to their Lanterns the energy of the Green, otherwise known as the Green Element. Long ago before there were any other sentient beings in the Universe, the Guardians forged the Battery using their vast psionic powers, and installed the Green Element at its centre as an infinite power source. Since that time, they have used the Battery as a power source for their universal policing organisation; The Green Lantern Corps. Green Lantern Corps During the time that Hal Jordan became the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, a conspiracy within the Corps itself was working to undermine the Guardians and the rest of the Corps by trying to find the Yellow, or the Yellow Element, the only known counter-force to the Green, which the Guardians themselves had sealed away in an unknown location many eons ago. Unfortunately, as Sinestro was one of the most senior and trusted Lanterns, he was made privy to the secret, and gave the information to a Warlord named Kanjar Ro, who stole the Yellow Element, and hired the Weaponers, a race of para-dimensional arachnid-like technical experts to build a weapons system around it. Following Ro's murder by Sinestro after a disagreement between the two, Sinestro animated Ro's body through his ring, and forced him to reveal the location of the Weaponers, which was revealed to be Qward. After escaping capture by Kilowog, and the death of his (Sinestro's) fellow conspirator, Boodika, Sinestro travelled to Qward, and retrieved the weapon from the Weaponers, who informed him that it was the ultimate weapon of the universe, with only one weakness; the user. Sinestro donned the Yellow Ring, discarding his green one, and took possession of the Yellow weapon, killing a number of Green Lanterns that had tracked him to Qward. Hal Jordan During Sinestro's conquest of Oa, and his overpowering of the Guardians and the Corps., his Yellow Battery sought out and destroyed the Green Battery, the Green Element becoming dulled and powerless, which effectively eliminated the threat of the Green Lantern Corps. As the Guardians surrendered following the deaths of the many Lanterns who were in space at the time, Hal Jordan managed to absorb the remaining Green Energy from the Green Element still within the broken Battery, and fought against Sinestro and his Battery, destroying the ghastly machine in an asteroid field, and slamming Sinestro himself down to Oa's surface, where Kilowog destroyed his ring. Following Sinestro's defeat, the Guardians rebuilt the Central Power Battery, reinstalled the Green Element, and reactivated the Corps. Functions The Central Power Battery had several functions designed to aid and empower the Green Lantern Corps. *The Battery supplied all power to the Green Lantern Rings, and seemed to give a perpetual charge to all rings without the need for individual recharge batteries. *Acted as an information terminal for all knowledge possessed by the Green Lantern Corps. This was so much that focusing in one one area of space was enough to give an inexperienced Lantern a severe amount of pain. Trivia *The Battery depicted in the film deviates from its comic counterpart in a number of ways: **The Central Power Battery of the film is powered byh the Green Element, a crystal imbibing the powers of the Green Energy the Corps. uses, instead of drawing upon the powers of the Guardian's Glow for energy. **The Central Power Battery of the film is typically smaller than its comic counterpart, and is stored within a building, rather than being seated upon the Guardian's Citadel. **The Central Power Battery of the Film was indicated in the film to be the first thing the Guardians did in their bid to created a universal policing organisation, where as in the comics, they created the Manhunters first. **The Central Power Battery of the Film seemed to give a perpetual, never ending charge to the Lanterns of the Corps., without the need of personal recharge batteries. Notes *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items